


The One Where Dean Tries To Win Castiel Back

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Friends With Benefits [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Concerned Dean, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, castiel starves himself, suicide threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds that he is absolutely miserable without Castiel's company.  To make matters worse, he only has one class with the guy this semester, and Dean has gotten himself a new boyfriend.  A quite abusive boyfriend, mind you, who Dean is intent on breaking Castiel up with if it's his very last will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Tries To Win Castiel Back

Castiel was miserable. He had been so looking forward to seeing Dean, he had never expected that Dean might not be as excited to see him. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Dean would be with someone else. After all, Cas hadn’t been with anybody else. He had just thought… after how close they had grown at the end of the semester…

Well, he had thought wrong. Dean was with somebody else, and it had looked like he had enjoyed it too. Tears filled Cas’s eyes as he thought about the way Dean had looked so turned on when he’d come out of the room with that girl, how he had called her _baby_ , so sweetly. God, had Cas really been stupid enough to think that he was the only one Dean would call baby?

He quickly brushed his tears away. Dean wasn’t worth them. If he could get someone else… so could Cas. He didn’t need Dean. No matter how sexy his voice was, or how sweet he could be when he wanted to, or how loyal he was to his family… Cas shook his head. He couldn’t think about Dean. It hurt too much.

So Cas got up from his bed where he had been laying, going to shower and brush his teeth. Maybe he would spend the day with his brother Michael. Or maybe Gabriel. Gabriel could always cheer him up.

Castiel returned to school two weeks later. As much as he hated to leave home, he was also happy to be back on campus. He had missed his roommate, Samandriel, and on their first night back at campus they decided that it would be a good idea to celebrate their return with a few drinks.

There was a local bar by their campus called The Roadhouse. It was sort of a dump, but they served minors, so a lot of college kids went there. And while Castiel wasn’t typically the type to go out and drink, but he really needed to get drunk tonight. His and Dean’s… fiasco… was still fresh on his mind, and Cas couldn’t stand thinking about the man. He needed to forget and he knew that alcohol would help with that, if only for the time being.

He and Samandriel arrived at the bar around nine o’clock, and the place was already swarming with college students. Students hovered about around the pool table near the door, and there were even more people buzzing around at the bar. Cas and Samandriel made their way to the bar, sitting down on two empty stools and ordering some beers.

“You alright, Cas? You seem really quiet.” Samandriel said as he grabbed his beer off of the bar, taking a swig. Cas shrugged, slowly reaching for his beer.

“I’m fine. It was just a… crazy summer break. But I think I’ll be alright.” Cas said, taking a long pull from his beer. Samandriel nodded, looking at Cas thoughtfully. Cas smiled reassuringly at his roommate, lifting his beer bottle up in a toast.

“To a new year, and to new beginnings.” He said. Samandriel smiled.

“I’ll drink to that.” He said, clinking bottles with Cas.

By Castiel’s third beer he was pretty sure he had lost Samandriel. Of course, his roommate was only a few feet away making out with a girl from his Biology class, but with his beer googles on, Cas couldn’t see that. All Cas could think was that Samandriel had left him.

Just like Dean.

Tears filled Cas’s eyes and he started to shake. He couldn’t hold it back anymore, and all of the pain from his not-breakup with Dean came back to him. He choked on his sobs, his head leaning against the bar as he cried.

This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“What isn’t fair?” A man said softly as he sat down beside Castiel. Cas looked up, frowning slightly. How had this guy known what he was thinking? Was he a mind reader? As Cas thought it, the man smiled and laughed. “Angel, I’m not reading your mind. You’re thinking out loud.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Cas said, looking away. The man pursed his lips.

“There’s no need to be sorry. So tell me… why is such a sweet boy like yourself sitting all along at the bar crying?”

“I’m… I’m not alone…” Cas said, hiccupping. “I was with… Samandriel…” He looked around blearily, searching for his friend with his eyes. “But he’s gone. He’s gone… he left me…” Tears filled Cas’s eyes again. “He left me just like Dean did.” He said before he burst into tears. His entire body began to shake as he sobbed, and then he felt a warm hand slide over his back, rubbing back and forth in small circles.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s all going to be okay.” He said easily. Cas whimpered, looking up at the man as tears continued to run down his cheeks.

“What’s your n-name?” he sniffled. The man smiled.

“My name is Alastair. And what’s your name, Angel?” He asked, reaching out and brushing Cas’s tears away from his cheeks. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Castiel. I’m Castiel.” He said. Alastair smiled.

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Would you like to come back to my dorm room tonight, Castiel? I can make you forget all about Dean…” he said. Castiel looked up at Alastair and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” He said. Alastair smiled and stood up, taking Cas’s hand and leading him out of the bar. They went out to the parking lot and walked over to Alastair’s car. Once they got there Alastair stopped, pulling Cas in and kissing his lips. His beard scratched uncomfortably against Cas’s chin, making the boy frown. His lips were chapped and rough against Cas’s, and his tongue was invasive as it probed his mouth. Cas made a weird noise in the back of his throat, patting Alastair’s chest with his hand. The man pulled back.

“I- I don’t know about this, Alastair…” Cas said, looking away. Alastair cupped his cheek, turning his face so that he could look up at him.

“Come on, Cassie. I’ll make you feel so good, you won’t know what hit you.”

Cas bit his lips, thinking. He wasn’t so sure about this… but before he could make a response Alastair’s lips were on his again, and Cas had no choice but to kiss back. He groaned softly and grabbed on to the collar of Alastair’s shirt, clinging to him. _Maybe_ , his drunken mind thought, _this will be good._

After that night, Castiel started seeing Alastair. He liked him; he made him forget about Dean. He made him forget about everything, really. When Castiel was with Alastair, it was just him and Al against the world, and he loved it. Maybe… maybe he even loved Alastair.  
They had been dating for almost four weeks, and they were currently sitting in the library doing homework together. Castiel was working on his Trigonometry homework, chewing on his pencil as he tried hard to concentrate on one of his problems. Of course, that was pretty hard when Alastair’s foot was creeping up his inner thigh an inch per second.

“Al.” He hissed, looking around the library skeptically. What was Alastair thinking? What if somebody saw?

“Hmm?” Alastair looked up, smirking slightly. Castiel frowned.

“I’m trying to study.” He whispered. Alastair shrugged.

“I’m not stopping you.” He said just as his foot prodded against Cas’s growing erection through his trousers. Cas blushed and squeezed his thighs shut.

“Stop it, Al. I mean it.” He hissed. Alastair huffed and dropped his foot back to the floor, flipping to the next page in his book. They both returned to doing their homework, but there was only peace for a few moments before a familiar voice came from behind Alastair.

“Cas?”

Castiel looked up to see Dean standing there, all faded jeans and tight black shirt. Cas swallowed, dropping his pencil onto the table.

“Dean.” He said, his blue eyes locked on green ones. Alastair frowned slightly and looked back, scowling at the sight of Dean. He licked his lips.

“So…” He drawled. “You’re the Dean who broke my Castiel’s heart?” he asked accusingly. Castiel flushed red as Dean looked at Alastair with raised eyebrows.

“Your Castiel?” he nearly growled, looking back at Cas. “You’re dating this prick?” he asked, gesturing to Alastair waywardly. Cas frowned.

“He isn’t a prick, Dean. He… he treats me well.” Cas said, his eyes flickering towards Alastair. He reached for his hand. “He’s nicer to me than you were, anyway.” He said. Alastair smiled and nodded a little bit. Cas looked back up at Dean, who had an uneasy look on his face as he stepped forward and out his hands on the back of the chair next to Alastair’s.

“Cas… I’m sorry for what I did. I really am. I never knew… I never knew that you wanted an emotional relationship.” He looked away. “Truth is, Cas, I wanted that too.”

Cas’s mouth fell open and he was about to speak when Alastair snorted out a laugh.

“ _You_ wanted a relationship?’ he glared up at Dean. “Cassie told me everything that happened between you two. If you had really wanted a relationship with Cas, you never would have slept with anyone else.”

Dean scowled. “This isn’t any of your business, asshole.” He snapped. Castiel scowled.

“Dean,” he said, and Dean’s head immediately snapped back towards the dark haired boy. “I think you should go. Al and I are trying to study.” He said. Dean frowned.

“Cas, please… I’ll do anything…”

“Just go.” Castiel said. Dean looked at Cas sadly, his heart aching with longing. Their eyes stayed connected for a few moments before Cas turned away, casting his eyes to the ground. Dean could nearly feel his heart snap in his chest. His jaw clenched as he spoke.

“This isn’t over, Cas. Not by a long shot. I’ll make this up to you, I swear.” He said. And with that he turned, storming off. Alastair and Cas both watched him go. Once he was out of earshot, Alastair turned back to Cas and spoke.

“He’s a piece of shit.” He said. Castiel shrugged, still looking away from Alastair. The man frowned.

“Hey, look at me.” He ordered. Cas looked back at him, his blue eyes sparkling. Alastair reached out and stroked Cas’s cheek with his knuckles. “I care about you more than he ever did. Nobody cares about you more than I do, baby.”

Castiel smiled a little bit and leaned into the touch. “I know, Al. It just gets hard sometimes. I can’t explain it… he just makes feel…” Cas shook his head, biting his lips. “I don’t know. I guess I just feel drawn to him for some reason.” He admitted sheepishly. Alastair scowled.

“I don’t like to share, Cassie.” He said, his hand tightening around Cas’s. Castiel smiled back at him.

“I know, baby. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” He said, leaning forward and pecking Alastair’s lips. The man smiled and reached out, taking both of Castiel’s hands in his own and kissing his knuckles.

“Thank God. I… I know it’s only been a month, but… God, Cas… I don’t think I’d be able to live without you.” He said softly. Cas squeezed his fingers.

“It’s okay, Alastair. I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever.” He said. Alastair smiled, kissing Cas’s hands again and nipping lightly at his knuckles. Cas blushed a little bit and looked around.

“Alastair…” He whined quietly. Alastair smiled up at him.

“What do you say you and I go back to my dorm room and have a little fun?” he drawled. Castiel frowned.

“But I have homework…” He complained. Alastair pursed his lips and kissed Cas’s knuckles again.

“Come on, Cas. I think that I’m just a little more important than your homework.” He said. And who was Castiel to argue with that?

That was when Cas’s grades started to slip.

It wasn’t very noticeable at first. He went from getting high A’s to low A’s, but who was he to complain? An A was an A, so what did it matter? It was only when he started to get B’s that he began to worry, and when he got his first C, his brother was the one who called him up and gave him a mouthful.

“What’s gotten into you, Cas?” Michael asked, his tone menacing over the phone. His older brother always had a way of intimidating him, even if he was a couple hundred miles away.

“I’m sorry, Michael, I’ve just been busy…”

“Busy with what?” He snapped. “School should be your number one priority, Cas. Hell, it always has been. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a book in your hand. What’s changed?”

“Michael, please, just drop it. I’ll get my grades back up and then you won’t have to worry about it anymore!” he yelled, and with that he hung up. Alastair looked up from where he was laying on Cas’s bed, frowning slightly.

“That didn’t sound like it went too well.” He said. Cas sighed and collapsed onto the bed, leaning against his boyfriend.

“Just my brother.”

“Giving you a hard time?” Alastair asked, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair. Cas sighed.

“Yeah. He’s pissed off because I got a C in Trig…”

“What does he know? You’re trying your best and that’s all that matters.” Alastair said. Cas said.

“I don’t know, he might be right. Maybe I should start studying more…”

“And hang out with me less?” Alastair asked, pursing his lips. Cas leaned in and kissed them.

“Of course not. There’ll always be time for you, baby.” He smiled. Alastair hummed and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.”

\---

“You’ve lost weight.” Dean said as he sat down next to Castiel in their Graphics and Photo class.

It was the beginning of the new semester, and the two had been placed into the same class. Dean was grateful for this, while Cas didn’t seem all that pleased with the fact. He looked up at Dean, giving him a weird look as he scooted away from the young man.

“Thanks?” He said, frowning slightly. Dean frowned right back at him.

“It wasn’t a compliment.” He said. Castiel scowled and rolled his eyes, looking away.

“What do you want, Dean?” he asked. Dean sighed.

“I just want to talk, Cas. I want to know why you’re with that… that jerk, Alastair. You do know what happened to his last boyfriend, right?”

“I _do_ , actually. It was a shame that Azazel took his own life, and it broke Alastair’s heart when it happened. What does that have to do with me?” Castiel frowned. Dean shook his head.

“It’s got everything to do with you, Cas. Alastair… he’s trouble. Just trust me, okay?”

Cas snorted. “Trust you? The same way I trusted you six months ago?”

“Cas, I made one mistake and I’ve never regretted something more in my life. If I could go back in time and stop myself from hurting you, I would. I never meant to break your heart, Cas.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. You didn’t break my heart.” Cas said, looking away. Dean sighed.

“Please, Cas, you’re making this impossible. Let me make this up to you.” He said. Cas frowned over at him.

“And how do you intend to do that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean bit his lips.

“Well, you could start by letting me buy you a cup of coffee.” He said. Cas bit his lips, looking away.

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t think Alastair would like that.”

Dean scowled. “So what? Are you afraid of him, or something?” he snapped. Cas turned to glare at Dean, not liking his implication.

“No, I am not _scared_ of him.” He snapped. “I’ll get coffee with you, Dean. But that’s it. Just coffee.” He said. Dean smiled.

“That’s great, Cas. Are you free after this class?” He asked. Cas nodded.

“Yeah, I am.” He said. Dean smiled.

“Good. Now pay attention to the teacher, Cas. God, you’re such a distraction.” Dean teased, looking to the front of the room. Castiel snorted.

“Yeah, I’m the distraction.” He mumbled under his breath. But damn it if this wasn’t the first time in ages that Cas had _actually_ enjoyed flirting with someone. And while that probably should have made Cas feel guilty, or even uneasy, all he could think about was the fact that he had a quasi-date with Dean Winchester after class.

Castiel sat across from Dean in the little Starbucks that was on campus, sipping his tea as Dean added spoonful after spoonful of sugar to his coffee. Castiel watched, amused, a small smirk on his lips. Dean looked up at him and frowned.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. Cas shook his head, his lips twitching a little.

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re going to give yourself diabetes if you keep eating sugar like that.” He said. Dean shrugged and shot Cas a small smile.

“I guess I just like sweet things.” He paused, licking his lips. “Like you.”

Castiel blushed. He couldn’t remember the last time that Alastair had called him sweet… really, he couldn’t remember the last time Alastair had said anything romantic to him. He frowned slightly, looking down at the table. Dean reached out and touched his wrist gently.

“You okay?” he asked. Cas’s head snapped back up.

“What? I mean… yeah, I’m fine.” He said, stirring his tea slowly with his spoon. Dean pursed his lips.

“How’ve you been, Cas? It’s been too long since we talked to each other.”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m doing alright. I’m really busy with school work, you know?” He said. Dean nodded.

“Oh, I know. Between school work and my job, I have practically zero free time.”

“You got a job?” he asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah. I’m working at a car garage nearby…” he bit his lips. “I mean, somebody’s got to support Sammy back at home, and if my father isn’t gonna do it, I will.”

“That’s very noble of you.” Cas said softly. Dean shrugged.

“I’m just doing the right thing.” He said, looking away. “But enough about me. I want to know about how you’ve been.”

“I told you, Dean, I’m fine.” Cas said, sipping his tea. Dean frowned.

“Somehow I don’t believe that.” He said. Cas sighed.

“Dean, I know you don’t like Alastair… But he treats me good. He takes care of me. He loves me.”

Dean frowned. “If he loved you, he wouldn’t let you go around looking like a skeleton.”

“What do you-”

“Cas, you’re skin and bones. You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks.” Dean said sternly. Castiel pursed his lips.

“I’m on a diet.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “A diet? Why the fuck do you need to be on a diet?” he asked. Castiel blushed and looked down, and Dean’s jaw set into a hard line. “It’s him, isn’t it? He tells you you’re fat. So you starve yourself. Is that it?”

“Dean, this isn’t any of your business…” Castiel frowned. Dean shook his head.

“Bullshit! It is my business. I care about you, and I hate seeing you… seeing you _kill yourself_ this way!”

“How can you say that you care about me? You don’t even know me.” Castiel hissed, his face turning red. Dean frowned.

“Yes I do, Cas. I knew you for eight months, and they were the best eight months of my life. I know you’re not mine anymore, but if you were, I’d never hurt you like he does.”

“He isn’t hurting me. He loves me.” Cas said angrily. Dean shook his head.

“If you think that making your boyfriend starve himself is love, then you don’t know what love is.” Dean said. Tears filled Cas’s eyes and he stood up, turning away.

“This conversation is over.” He said. Dean was silent in response and Cas turned, grabbing his jacket and leaving. Dean sighed softly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh God, what on earth was he going to do?

He was going to save Cas, that’s what he was going to do.


End file.
